I. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of rotative ornaments such as Christmas Tree ornaments and in particular to a rotative ornament with components that move, light up and emit sounds in response to magnetic actuation when rotated by a rotative device such as a motor.
II. Description of the Prior Art.
There have been ornaments that are rotated by motive means, such as the ORNAMOTION.RTM. electric motor. However, there have been none that employ magnets to actuate components such as legs, arms, heads, lips, instruments, tools and sound emitters of rotating ornaments in a manner taught by this invention.